Many mobile devices, such as smart phones, have been enabled with functionality for determining a location of the device and for indicating the location to a user of the device. For example, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver can reside on a mobile device for determining a GPS position fix of the device. Using the GPS position fix, the mobile device can plot the device's location on a map rendered on a display as the device moves from place to place. These functions and features are useful for guiding users to a desired destination, such as when a user is driving or walking.
Another location-based feature of mobile devices allows users to generate a “breadcrumb” at a current location of the mobile device. The breadcrumb information can be stored on the mobile device and can be later accessed for use in guiding the user back to the location where the breadcrumb was generated. Such a feature can allow a user to find the user's parked car, other objects, or places of interest to where the user would like to return. To be useful, the user must remember to control the device to generate the breadcrumb when at the location of interest. If the user does not remember to control the device to generate the breadcrumb, the user will not be able to later use this feature for finding the location of interest. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for automatically marking a location of interest.